The Island Of Friendship
by Sebastian R
Summary: A story about two boys who, after a birthday party, are left stranded on an island... in Minecraft. They find a mysterious message, and must survive on the island until they will find their way out. Not you average Minecraft story. Rated T for bad language and some violent scenes.
1. Happy Birthday!

**Hello everyone! I am a huge fan of Minecraft fanfictions, and today I decised to write one myself. My name is Sebi, and I am from Romania. I am 13 years old, and my best friend is called Iulian. These are, probably, the most important plot keys of this fanfiction: The Island of Friendship. I hope my mistakes in grammar will be forgiven, because I do not speak English as my mother tongue. Ok, so I have one more think left to say: I have a lot of spare time, so I will update at least once a day. I hope you will like it! So... let the reading begin!**

**THE ISLAND OF FRIENDSHIP**

**CAP. I**

**- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! -**

Finally, it arrived. It is my best friend's birthday. It is already 10 AM and I am not ready. Quickly, I enter the filled bathtub and I wash myself. Then, I put my clothes on: a pair of blue, short jeans, a red, sleveless t-shirt and my white socks. I spray myself with my favourite perfume, I grab the money from the top of the fridge, I put my gray sneakers on, I take the present for my friend and I rush out of the house.

I lock the gate and I run to catch the bus. It is 11:30 AM. I still have plenty of time, so I buy myself an icecream and eat it while walking towards my friend's house. I arrive there at 12 to 5, just 5 minutes before. I knock the door and, after 5 seconds or so, his sister opens the door.

"Hello", she said.

"Hi, Paula. Umm... is Iulian home?"

"Of course, Sebi. What are you waiting for? Get in!" she said.

I did. The house was very familiar to me. After the entrance, there was a small hall where all the shoes were placed. On the left was the kitchen, with many things ob the table: some apple and mint juice, cupcakes, many fruits and some knives.

"Help yourself!" Paula said.

"Not now, maybe later, thanks. Where is Iulian?"

"Here!" Iulian appeared behind me.

"Whoa, buddy! I almost fainted!" I told him.

"Ha ha, Sebi... how are you?"

"Fine, as always. Happy Birthday, by the way! May you have loads of luck, health and money! Look at what I bought for you!"

"Wow, thanks! So... any clues?" he asked.

"Just look in the bag!" I said.

Iulian took the white, orange-stripped bag and looked in it.

"Is it… is –"

"Yes, it is." I iterrupted him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It is the new aeromodel that I wanted! A Boeing 747 from KLM! Thank you!" he shouted.

Iulian likes airplanes and flight a lot, so he wants to become an pilot one day. That is why I bought him the new mini-plane, how I call it, from the Dutch company KLM.

"I hope it didn't cost too much." Iulian said.

"No, I had a 30% discount coupon and I paid much less for it. Don't ask me questions like this, just enjoy it." I said while smiling.

"Ok, Sebi, thanks again."

Suddenly, we could hear ome knocks on the door. We both turned our faces towards the entrance.

"Oh, no…" Iulian rolled his eyes.

"Who is there?" I asked him.

"My cousins…" we both sighed.

"No, no, no! Did you have to invite those destructuion machines?" I furiosly asked, while he was opening the door.

"I had to!" He silently whispered to me while he was getting the presents from one of his cousins.

James and Harry are 8 and 7 year old, and they know nothing but to kick things, eat and annoy people.

"Happy birthday, Iulian!" they both said in the same time with their childish voices.

"Thank you! So, what did you bring me?" he asked as polite as he could.

"Some clothes: 2 t-shirts, a jacket, a cap and… a new backpack!" James screamed.

The short, slim, brown-haired, brown-eyed boy smiled and showed his missing teeth. He handed the blue bag to Iulian, and he smiled and thanked him. Iulian put the bag away and turned his attention to me.

"This is…"

"Sebi!" they both shouted. They knew me very well, and I knew them very well.

"Yeah, yeah, how are you?" I asked them just to be polite.

"I am fine!" James said.

"Me too!" said Harry, that was just as tall and slim as his friend, but he had fair hair and blue eyes.

"Ok, so what should we do now?" Iulian asked.

"Just 1 word: Minecraft!" I told him.

We both loved Minecraft. I knew more about the game than him, but he knew a lot too. Then, I didn't know almost anything about one single thing: potions. They were hard to make, and very useful, but I never used them anyway.

We started playing, with James watching us like a dog, while Harry was playing with a ball. Paula was in her room, doing who knows what. She likes to craft things, and she is very skilled at that. He room is full with handmade stuff.

"What is this?" James asked when he saw a creeper.

"Something that does things like you." Iulian said and we started laughing.

"What?" James asked.

"It destroys things!" we laughed even harder.

"Ha ha, so funny…" James said irritated.

We played some more, until we had a house, a farm, some cows, and an iron set of tools and armor, except for the sword which was made of diamond. Suddenly, we heard another knock on the door.

"This must be Jenny!" Iulian said, paused the game and walked to the door.

Jenny was his parents' goddaughter. She was black-haired, had brown eyes and she was tall and a little plump. In Iulian's eyes, she was pretty, but I didn't have any opinion about this because I wasn't interested in girls then.

"Hello, and happy birthday Iulian!" Jenny said and hugged him. Iulian's cheeks went red in seconds.

"Thank you, Jenny." Iulian said. "Now, could you let me go? I am running out of air." He added.

"Oh, sorry, look what I bought for you!" Jenny left the tight grip and showed Iulian the red, small bag.

"Thank you! What is here?" Iulian curiously asked.

"A book!" Jenny shouted.

"All About Flying and Planes – a Complete History about Flying Machines" Iulian read the long title.

"Do you…"

"I completely love it! Thank you, thank you, Jenny!" Iulian shouted as hard as he could an smiled. I was a bit jealous because my present was not as interesting as Jenny's.

"Jenny, do you know about Minecraft?" Iulian said while he put the bag with the book in the same place with the other bags.

"No, what is that?" Jenny asked.

We both knew that we hould show her what that wonderful game was. We went in Iulian's room, where we found James… playing Minecraft.

"James! What are you doing?!" Iulian and I screamed.

"Nothing, just… feeding the cows." James innocently said.

We let a sigh of relief while we truly saw him breeding the cows. He fed one more and let us stay on the mini-sofa in the front of the computer. Jenny came in my left and started watching us.

"What is this all about?" she asked.

"Well, is about a sandbox world where you can do anything you want, well, almost anything, like fishing, building or riding horses." Iulian quickly answered her.

"The goal is to defeat the Ender Dragon by completing some more steps, al included in the a Achievements tab. One you defeat it, you are again free to do anything." I added.

"You can also enter the creative mode, where you have all the materials and stuff avaible, you can fly and build anything you want." Iulian said.

"Cool. So, show me some gameplay!" Jenny said and we both started teaching her the controls.

She only stayed with us until the Nether part, where she left and took her phone out of her pocket. She started texting someone, which means that she was bored.

We continued to play Minecraft and managed to get some blaze rods, when, suddenly, someone entered.

"Oh, this is Alex." I said.

Alex is my and Iulian's second best friend. He isn't tall but neither short, more like medium. He is very slim and has black hair, and blue eyes. He looks like a girl sometimes. He doesn't like to run, is quite dumb and a bit rude, that is why he didn't knock the door.

"Hi!" Alex entered the room when we were at the door, and Iulian and him collided.

"Hi…" said Iulian while massaging his aching nose.

"Hi, Alex!" I said, happy that I avoided the impact.

"I bought you a scarf, a pair of jeans and a orange t-shirt!" Alex quickly said.

"Thank you, Alex, but I don't wear scarfs." Iulian said while putting the bag with the others.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked while taking a chair and putting it in the front of the computer.

"Playing Minecraft. Would you like to watch?" I said.

"Sure." He said with a big smile.

We started playing again. Harry was with Paula and making some bracelets, James was watching us , Jenny was texting while sitting in Iulian's bed and Alex was playing with an Lego cargo airplane while putting us a lot of questions. He liked Minecraft and knew a bit about it, but not enogh to be able to defeat the Dragon for sure.

It was already 4 PM. Iulian's parens houkd be home in 5 minutes. His mum was a librarian and his dad was an army soldier, and he was doing some maintenance work on the fighting jets. We saved the game, and closed it. In just 2 minutes, all the house was cleaned: the bed was ok, the table was clean, the plates were washed and Paula's room was tidy again.

Iulian's mum, Daniela, came home first. She already wished his son's happy birthday, so firstly she greeted us. She admired the house because it was very clean this time, and we all smiled and laughed a bit.

Last year, when she came home, the house was a distaster. She was very angry with Iulian and, after the party, she grounded him.

This year we managed to get all right, because we were 7 kids that could fastly clean all the house in 5 minutes. After 10 minutes, Iulian's dad, Marius, came home too. He was very funny. After Iulian's parents changed their clothes, they went with James, Harry and Paula to get the cake.

Iulian told me that the cake was with mint and chocolate, his preferate. Now we started playing Minecrfat again, and without so much noise from James and Harry, we managed to kill de Dragon just before Iulian's parents came in, the ultimate arrow being fired by the lucky Alex.

We ate a lot of pizza, I, for example, ate 5 slices from a 4 person pizza. I was completely full after the apple and mint juice and all the other cupcakes. Not much after, we ate cake and wished Iulian happy birthday. James left first, then Harry. We started builing a train station on creative, because Iulian had a train mod. Jenny left half an hour after Iulian's cousins.

We should have left too, but then I got a call fom my mum.

"Yes, you can." She said after asking me how I am and stuff.

"I can what?" I asked buffled.

"Didn't you ask Marius to convince me to let you sleep at Iulian?" she asked even more buffled.

"Umm… no?" I told her, when Marius smiled at me.

"Ah, Marius… have a goodnight's sleep!" Mum told me like she realized something.

Alex left after my little chat with my mum, and I thanked Marius. He talked with my mum so I could spend this night here.

"Iulian, guess what!" I excitedly shouted.

"What?" He turned his face to me.

"Tonight…" I started speaking.

"We'll dine in hell!" Iulian shouted.

"No, no, no…" I laughed. "I will sleep at you!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" He screamed and jumped off the mini-sofa.

"Do you have any pyjamas of my size?" I asked.

"I think I do…" he said while searching in his closet.

Iulian was tall and a bit fat. His hair was brown and he had dark brown eyes. He was muh heavier than me.

He handed me a pair of green pyjamas, I took off my clothes and put those on. They were very confortable.

We played Minecraft till 10 PM, when our train station was finished. Iulian's parents told us to go to sleep, but we chatted a bit more about some Minecraft things until 11 PM, when we finally fell in a deep sleep. I could feel something cold that was covering me, then, suddenly, I felt myself falling.

**This is my first chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. I would like a review, and fast, because I will upload another chapter soon. I hope the story will go over 200.000 words. Ok, now, I had to change some names because they would be too strange in USA or England. Iulian, Sebi, Alex, Paula, Daniela and Marius are the only original names here. If you would like to know the other true names of Jenny, James and Harry just say it in a review. Have a good day!**


	2. The Island

**Hello again! I am back with the second chapter of the story. I hope this one will be better than the first, because it had too much dialogue, and I think this one will have less. Let the reading begin!**

**- THE ISLAND -**

Something wasn't right. The tingling sensation was overwhelming me. I felt cold and something was near me, like a person. I couldn't wake up, but support the falling and the tingling.

Suddenly, I stopped, like a reached ground. I knew I didn't, because I didn't feel any pain, until I could clasp my hands. It felt like… sand? And my feet? It was like water was touching them. Suddenly, I could sense something near me. And then… I opened my eyes.

I couldn't believe it. I was on an island. I pulled myself back up and I looked around. It was… Minecraft? I was in Minecraft? I am… on an island… in Minecraft. Alone… or not!

In my left was… Iulian! He was staying on the ground with his eyes closed. But it was strange… Everything was made out of blocks, except us and the water. I ran to him and I shook him.

"Iulian! Iulian! Wake up!" I shouted.

"Wha – what?" He asked while he was rubbing his eyes.

"We are in Minecraft! On an island!" I said, panicked.

"Ha ha, nice –" He stood up and looked around. "What the heck? What? How? Where are we?" He started asking.

"In Minecraft… I suppose. I don't know more than you do, I just woke up here 2 minutes ago." I told him.

"Did you feel that sensation? That tingling and cold?" He asked me while looking around.

"Yes. How did we get here? And why?"

"I don't know. Let's see what we have. I think that we'll have to stay a bit on this island… even, maybe… forever." He said while searching his pockets.

"Strange, we wear the clothes we wore yesterday, or today, I don't know. If this is right, then here… " I said while a I got out a coin from my pocket.

"We have all the things in our clothes!" I said.

"What? A coin? In Minecraft?" Iulian asked, puzzled.

"Yes. And even better, I have…"

"What?" Iulian quickly asked.

"A seed!" I told him.

"What were you doing with a seed in your pockets?"

"Long story. Anyway, have you got anything?"

"No, absolutely nothing."

We looked at the island. We were on a long beach that was stretching all around the island, I supposed. In our front was a oak and birch forest and some plains, followed by a tall mountain in the middle of the island. Everything was sunny and green. I saw many rivers and lakes, and even more animals, which was good.

"Ok, now, we are in Minecraft. We have an inventory, I think?" I broke the silence.

"Yeah, but how do we access it?" Iulian asked.

I clenched my fist and I punched a block of sand. After some hits, it just broke and became a miniature.

"Look at this!" I said.

I neared the block of sand and it… flew inside of me.

"Umm… open inventory?" I said.

Suddenly, something obscured my vision and I saw the inventory of Minecraft! It was magic! I used my hand to click on the block of sand and it appeared in my hand.

"Wow! How did you do that? Open inventory?" Iulian said and the suddenly gasped.

"Whoa! How do I close it?" He asked.

"Well, just think about it." I answered.

"Cool, it works!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, now what? I think we should go to the mountain and see what this island offers us." I told him, and he nodded.

We started walking toward the highest point on the supposed island, because we didn't know yet if on the other side of it is more land. After 5 minutes of walking on the hot sand of the beach, we entered the much cooler forest. We heard a chicken in the distance, but didn't go after it. We both looked for melons, pumpkins or mushrooms.

After the forest, we entered a plain. It was a bit hard to walk through all the tall grass, but at least we could. We stopped to destroy the grass and take 10 seeds, after we proceeded to walk. The mountain was getting closer and closer, and we could see the snow-less taiga that was covering it very well. We entered in it after 20 minutes of walking through the plain. It was a bit coder there, but not very cold.

We started climbing. It was easy. Even if a normal block in Minecraft is a cube meter, these blocks were just half a meter long. We almost got to the top, when Iulian said:

"Yep, this is an island."

"How do you know?"

"Look there." He said, while pointing me the other part of the mountain.

It was, surely, an island. I was right; the beach circled the entire island. There was, again, some taiga, plains, a total birch forest, and a big lake. We could fish there. Near the like was a short portion of jungle. It was great. We had cocoa beans.

We climbed up for 5 minutes more, until we got to the top. It was flat, and we had an area of 25 square blocks to spare.

"We could build an observation post here." I told Iulian.

"Yeah, great idea. Let's search for food." He said and then turned his face to the plains.

I looked around to see the cows and chickens. I spotted them on the plains we went on. I could see some melons in the unexplored part of the island, and even some cocoa beans on the tallest jungle tree. I told Iulian about them and he told me that we could fish in the lake or in the sea, once we had a fishing rod.

"You know what we need for it?" I said, suddenly realizing something.

"String and sticks, why?" He said, puzzled.

"Monsters. Are they here?" I said, afraid.

"Oh, I didn't think about this yet. Well… we'll have to fight them, for sure. This night will be spent here, I think, digging a hole. But tomorrow, we should start mining and preparing for the worst. I don't know why we are here, but I am sure that this will not be a pleasuring stay." He said while looking in the distance.

"I don't know if I am just dreaming too much, but I would like, if we will spend more time, to take over the entire island. To make more shelters, big farms, and keep monsters away. To live a life like we would be the gods of this world. Like we control everything that's here. And ultimately, to get out of here by any means. I don't want to spend an eternity here. But I neither want to die here. And I don't want to lose you. We are alone here, and we must cooperate to survive. To claim this land. This island. We must survive." I said.

Iulian nodded. He almost cried, and me too. We had to survive; we couldn't live one without the other. We, together, could do impossible things, but alone, we had no chance. We had to go back.

"I already miss my family." Iulian said.

"I miss mine too. We have to do anything to go back. But firstly, we must discover why we were sent here. There is someone behind all of this." I said.

We proceeded to dig a big hole in the ground with our fists. It was easy, like we punched a mattress. Tonight, anyway, we'll sleep on the ground. I heard some sheep, but they were far away. Luckily, we still had some daylight to enjoy after we finished the primitive shelter.

"I am afraid of the monsters." Iulian whispered.

"Me too…" I told him.

"I wasn't afraid of the monsters in the game, but I think these ones will be horrible." Iulian said.

"Go and get some wood. Quick." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because monsters will spawn in our shelter if we don't get torches!"

After 10 minutes, Iulian came back with 20 logs in his hand.

"Look at how strong I am, I am carrying 3 entire trees in my hand!" He laughed.

I made a crafting table using the mini one in the inventory, and I placed it on the ground. I made a pickaxe and 2 swords, I mined some coal and then I made 4 torches. They were burning without any sparks or something, and we couldn't extinguish them, which was good. I placed them on the walls of the so called "bunker" and Iulian closed the gap that led outside.

In just 5 minutes we heard terrible moans, hisses and footsteps. We were very scared, so we didn't even move. I put another layer of dirt on the ceiling, so the spiders couldn't sense us. We stayed down and tried to sleep.

"Sebi?" Iulian requested my attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sleeping now." I said a little irritated.

"Ha ha, so funny. I was wondering where we should make a house."

"By the lake or on the beach. It is very beautiful there." I answered.

"Yes, good idea. Should we make defense systems?"

"Of course. Sleep now, we'll need to be rested for tomorrow."

We both closed our eyes and fell in a deep sleep. We woke up the second day, and we didn't hear any monsters or footsteps.

"Cool, they are toast." I said and we both laughed.

We dug our way out and explored the surroundings. There were some zombies burning, and they looked completely horrible. They were just as tall as us, with torn clothes, many scratches, much blood and a disgusting face. We also saw a spider under a tree.

"You know that, during the day, spiders will attack you only when you attack them." I told Iulian.

"Cool, then, let's kill it."

We walked towards the spider with our swords in our hands. It looked like a normal spider, but it was much bigger, hairless and it had 6 red eyes. We ran at it and stabbed him as hard as we could with our wooden swords. After more consecutive stabs, it fell limp on the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving 2 miniature strings floating on the ground.

"Cool, we have 2 pieces of string." I told him. "We can make a fishing rod."

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"A bit. You?" I answered.

"Yes."

"So we should get something to eat, I suppose?"

We both started walking towards the plains. There, we managed to kill a chicken in one simple blow. Then, we killed another one. After we got to the beach, I made a fishing rod and started fishing. Iulian was watching it very carefully so no fish will escape. After 2 hours of fishing, we got 12 delicious fish.

"These will be enough for a long time." I said.

"Ok, now let's make a furnace and cook them." He said.

I used the pickaxe to gather some cobblestone from the ground. I made 2 full sets of cobblestone tools and swords and furnace. We cooked the fish using some coal left from yesterday night and ate 2 of them. They were delicious.

"Ok now, we should start making the first house." Iulian said when he finished his fish.

"We need lots of cobblestone and wood. I will mine and you will cut some trees, ok?"

"Ok. If I find any apples I will bring them here."

We made 2 more pickaxes and axes and went to gather supplies. Iulian went in the forest and I started mining some cobblestone in a small cave. I didn't dare to go down, it was too dangerous. I broke 2 picks and I gathered 264 pieces of cobblestone, or 4 stacks and 8 pieces. When I came back, Iulian was waiting for me.

"Hey, how much did you get?" I asked him.

"3 stacks and 40 of wood here, what about you?"

"4 stacks and 8 pieces. It is very good." I said.

We made a big, but very simple house. It was made of cobblestone, had a wood plank floor and a solid fence around it. We made more axes and got more wood, to increase the fence's size to 3 blocks tall and 2 blocks wide. We dug a trench around the house too keep the spiders and creepers away. We also mined 8 coal ores and made 32 torches that we placed around the house and on the fence.

"All good now. Tomorrow we'll make a farm and we'll add rooms to the house, it is almost night now." Iulian said.

"And make some beds. My back hurts." I added.

"For sure. Let's get in, monsters are already spawning."

We saw a creeper, and it was… creepy. It was green, had 4 disgusting legs, a slim body and a horrific face, with a permanent grin on it. We entered and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep.

We could hear moans again, but we were safe. We had to make more torches and to improve our living. We couldn't stay with the permanent fear of mobs running in our house and killing us.

"Good night, Sebi." Iulian said.

"Good night, buddy." I answered.

We closed our eyes and tried to relax. The monsters were too dumb to get to us. We had to make sure that we'll find the one that is responsible for all of this. We had to live.

**That was the second chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. I hope I will make them longer. Have a good day!**


	3. Of Friendship

**Hello, everybody! I am back with a new chapter of the story. I corrected some mistakes in the last chapter. Well, now, please, review! I can****'t go on without your opinion! Let the reading begin.**

**CAP. III**

**- OF FRIENDSHIP -**

"Iulian, wake up!"

"What?"

"You are sleeping too much!" I laughed.

It was morning. The cold air filled the house, and the sun just rose up on the sky. Mobs were burning all around the beach. Well, that is what I supposed, because we didn't have windows yet.

"Ugh, I hate waking up." Iulian said while doing a big effort to pull himself up.

"Me too. But we have work to do!" I exclaimed while breaking 2 block of the house.

"We need a door." Iulian said.

"You don't say?" I answered while I stepped on the warm sand.

"Yeah, and we need a lot more stuff." He added.

"Like?"

"Chests, furnaces, windows, torches, armor, food… and buckets for water. I am thirsty." He said while stepping near me.

"Today is the day when we should already explore the caves around here. So, let's hurry up, we need a lot of stuff!" I said while I was running towards a cave.

I handed him 2 pickaxes and 10 torches, and we went inside the cave. It was wet and cold. We started by mining some cobblestone and make some more pickaxes. We had 10 logs with us, ehich was enough. We found a pack of coal ore, which had no more than 38 pieces of coal. We made lots of torches and procedded into the unexplored cave.

The one that broke the ice was Iulian. He found the first iron ore from our unexpected coming to this island.

"Finally! Let's count the ores…" He said while mining.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5" I said excidetly, "6, 7! That is a record for me!" I counted and exclaimed.

We had 24 pieces of coal and 7 of iron, alongside the cobblestone. We explored another tunnel and found another 3 pieces of iron and 10 of coal, and then another, that gave as 2 pieces of iron and 12 of coal.

We wanted to go back up, but then we heard moans.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Iulian said, scared.

"Zombies. But where?" I asked.

"The sound comes from… there!" Iulian said while poinitg me the wall.

"A mob spawner!" We both shouted while taking our swords out.

"Ok, so we mine one block and then stab any zombie that comes close to it." I said, and Iulian nodded.

He made a gap in wall, and then we saw 3 or 4 zombies wandering around inside. One came towards me, and I started stabbing it like crazy, and it fell limp on the ground and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Iulian dug one more block so we could come in. I stabbed another zombie in the stomach while he filled the place with torches. After that, he got his stone sword out and helped me clear the rest of 2 zombies. After we killed them, we secured the area.

"Iulian, get all the mossy cobblestone, it will look good on our house." I said and Iulian nodded.

I ran to the chests. I opened the first one and I gasped. I found 2 saddles, a cocoa bean and a iron ingot. I told Iulian about my descovery and he smiled. I opened the second chest.

"A diamond! Iulian, a diamond! A diamond!" I took the shiny, blue piece of diamond and showed him.

"Cool, very cool!" Iulian said.

I found 2 pieces of wheat and a bucket.

"All of these will be very useful in the future." I told him.

We got back up after a day of succesful mining. I was a little sad for getting only 13 pieces of iron, but we found a bucket, saddles, cocoa and that diamond. We also took the mossy cobblestone and the 2 chests. We put them in our house and stored all of our valuables in them. We proceeded to go to sleep and rest, because we were very tired. Outside, the monsters were wandering in the dark again, but we didn't care. We were protected.

"What a day!" I said, while letting out a sigh.

We woke up the next day, but this time, in the same time.

"I am hungry!" Iulian said.

"We still have 4 fish, help yourself!" I said, while handing him the fish from the chest.

We ate and then we decised to go and kill some sheep. Our backs hurt because of the hard floor. We took our swords and left the house.

We reached the plaind, where we managed to kill 4 sheep and gather 6 pieces of wool. We cut some more wood, and then headed back to the house. We made ourselves 2 beds, and then we put the iron ores in the 2 furnaces we had. We made 2 more, though, and filled them too.

We proceeded to make a door and to gather sand for the windows. It was nice to work with my friend and to know that he needed me, and I needed him, We made 12 windows and place them on the walls of our house. It looked much better now. We made 2 more chests and organized them: food, tools, misceallenous and building blocks.

We went back to the plains with the wheat. We found 2 cows and slowly got them to our house, using the wheat and a lot of patience. While I was keeping them around the house, Iulian built a little stable using some wooden planks and fence. We got them in and secured the gate.

"We'll have milk now!" Iulian said.

"Let's bring the bucket." I told him.

I ran in the house and grabbed the bucket. We managed to fill it with pure white milk.

"Let's boil it, it is safer like this." I said.

We boiled it using the furnace, and then we let it cool down. After it was good to drink, we enjoyed it and drank it all. Now we had to expand the stable, so it will be able to hold more cows, and even chickens or pigs.

"Let's mine some more coal!" I suggested.

We entered another cave near our house. We found 53 pieces of coal and 2 of iron. We smelted the iron and, with the coal, we made more torches. We put some of them on the new stable and around the house.

It was already night, so we headed to the house. Thanks to the torches, no mobs spawned near the house, so no moans were heared, just a silent hiss from a far-away spider. We put our heads on the new, comfortable beds and rested.

The next day, Iulian woke up first.

"Sebi, come on, wake up." He said silently.

"Yes, yes, I am awake." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"What is the plan for today?" Iulian asked while taking the last 2 fish out of the chest.

"Food. Make a farm and grow wheat. And expand the stable." I said while eating the last fish.

"Good, then, we need more seeds." He said.

We took our tools with us and headed to the plains. Once we got there, we started destroying the tall grass around us. After 20 minutes of gathering seeds, we counted them. They were no more than 82 wheat seeds, which was enough. We went back home and made 2 hoes.

"We need to dig trenches and put water in them, so the wheat will grow faster." Iulian said.

"Of course." I answered.

We began making the farm. Iulian was plowing the dirt while I was digging the trenches. After we were ready, I dug a 2 blocks wide sqaure in the ground, near the farm, an by using 2 buckets of water, I managed to do an infinite water source. I began to fill the trenches with water, while Iulian was planting the seeds. After we were done, we went back in the house.

"We need fences for the farm, so the animals won't get in." He suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." I said.

I went in the forest to cut some more trees. I also managed to get 4 red, shiny apples. I came back carrying no more than 5 stacks of wood, meanwhile breaking 3 axes. We made another crafting table and began to make sticks and fences. It was boring, but necessary. After we were done, we proceeded to surround the farm with a 2 blocks tall fence, only 1 block wide though. After 5 minutes of working together, we were done.

"Good, now, let's expand the stable. Do you want to bring some chickens here o should I do it?" I asked.

"Nah, I will expand the stable." He answered and I left to search for chickens.

I got back in the plains, where we firstly came. It was a bit changed, because we destroyed some of the grass. It was the time when I realized that I miss my family, my parents, my brother. I didn't know what happened on Earth, if we were missing, or we are dreaming, or this is our sub-concious. It is possible that the only way to come back there is… well, very hard. We had no clues to start with, just our sudden fall in our sleep and coming here. We needed answers. I was sure Iulian was thinking the same. What put us here? Why? Why us? These are some questions I needed to find an answer for.

After 10 minutes of search, I found a chicken wandering around a river. It wasn't enough, so I went to search for another one while it was following me. I found it just before I entered the woods, and then I headed home.

Now, I realized something else: we changed the island a lot. We dug in it, we cut the trees, we destroyed the grass and much more else. There wasn't be much time until it will stop giving us ores. We'll have to dig deeper, and deeper, until we'll reach bedrock. And then, we'll have to dig under the ocean. But as I saw on the top of the mountain, it seemed to stretch everywhere in the distance. And then, I saw it. The end. Or maybe, The End? Maybe defeating the Ender Dragon was the only way out of here. Yes, defeating it! The Ender Dragon!

"Iulian! Iulian!" I shouted while putting the chickens in the new, bigger stable.

"Yes, what is it so important?" He asked, puzzled.

"I know the way out of here! I realized!" I said in a hurry.

"What? What is it? Tell me!" Iulian asked me.

"The Dragon! The End! Defeating it!" I said.

"I can't believe it. We were so dumb… you are right!" He said, his tone increasing with every word.

We stood on the beds in our house, thinking. How are we going to do this? How to defeat a dragon? We are just 2 kids. We would need at least one year to prepare ourselves.

"Sebi?"

"Yes, Iulian?" I answered.

"What do you think is going on back home?"

"Well, I was wondering the same. Maybe we are missing, or just dreaming. But we need to get out of here by any means."

"I was thinking that, maybe, the time back home just stopped and we are here, stranded, in a game, for a sort of challenge or something…" Iulian said and then sighed.

"Maybe you are right, maybe you aren't. I only know that we must pass trough many challenges before even attempting to kill the dragon. We'll need diamonds, lots of them. And we must explore more caves. We need to get out of here fast, because, if not, the resources of this island will be gone. We need to recreate what we took. Plant back the trees. Breed the animals. And we must find clues. If there is another greater being that did this to us, I think it is looking at us right now. And we don't know." I said.

"You are right, my friend. We need so many answers we don't even now where to start. I think it would the best to stop wondering and to improve our life here. Remember what you said? That we should be the gods of this island? We'll be. But we need to work. If we ever come back, we know that we learned many lessons. And our stranding here is a good reason to improve our friendship, even if we are best friends." He said.

"Well, then, what are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe mining. We are low on iron and that is not good. I saw many caves around and they are full of iron, I suppose. We'll see tomorrow."

"We need 2 full sets of iron tools and armor. We also should find horses, because we have 2 saddles." I suggested.

"Yeah, iron stuff and horses would be very useful. I never rode a horse more than 10 minutes in my life." Iulian jokingly said.

"Neither I did." I answered and then pulled the blanket over me. It was night.

"Sebi, I was wondering, from the moment we came here, we didn't set over a thing." Iulian said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The name of this island."

"Hmmm… Alcatraz?" I answered.

"Alcatraz? What is that? Iulian curiously asked.

"The name of a prison on an island in the San Francisco Bay." I answered him.

"No, that is not nice. Let's say…" Iulian started thinking.

"The Island Of Friendship?" I suggested.

"Perfect. The Island Of Friendship." He said.

"Of Friendship to be, good night!" I told him.

"Good night, friend. Good night, island." He said and pulled his blanket over him.

"Of Friendship!" I added and closed my eyes.

**Ugh, I hate that no one wants to review. I only have 20 views. Not nice for me. Anyway, have a good day!**


End file.
